Fugaku in his Prime
by The Sharingan Collector
Summary: This a fiction story about Sasuke and Itachi's father, who is participating in the 3rd great ninja war.


As Fugaku walked down the stinking path, and the air was filled with the stench of bodies and charred meat, he thought back to what happened earlier today. As he thought, he unintentionally activated his clan's Kekkei Genkai. As his Tripe Tomoe Sharingan whirled around, he was thinking back the last moments of his friend.

-FLASHBACK-

Riku was his best friend since the time they both could throw their 1st shuriken. There was absolutely no doubt that they were the best of friends. They did everything together. They had a joint wedding, they patrolled the streets together, they fought together and ate together. Now, Riku was gone, and Fugaku felt a sense of loneliness. He had grieved, right up to the point where he thought he would drown in his 1st successful Water Style: Too Much Tears technique. He hadn't realised what he had done until it had been too late. It was an hour after he had said his final goodbye to his friend. He was washing his face as he caught sight of what his eyes looked like.

"NO! NO! NO!" he had found himself shouting. His eyes had been activated, but instead of his usual Sharingan, he had found a weird mess of 3 lines leading into the centre of his pupil and 3 dots, one between each line. He had awakened a Mangekyou Sharingan.

-END-

Fugaku was nearing the command tent for the Uchiha clan's section of the Hidden Leaf when he heard a loud explosion followed by grunts of pain and screams.

"Mm, what's going on now?" Fugaku asked himself, "Anyways, better safe than sorry!"

Shadow Clone Jutsu! Fugaku was extremely proficient with the jutsu, not needing to use a hand sign for it. As his clones approached the camp, the real one wrestled with his eyes.

"You will not turn Mangekyou!" he told himself.

"Why not?" his eyes asked.

"Because then I'll have to use you!"

"Is that such a bad thing?" his eyes protested.

"As in destroy the Leaf with a Nine Tailed Demon Fox Spirit kind of bad, well, then yes!"

"Oh," his eyes finally seemed to understand. Unless they were going to betray him later with no warning. As his shadow clones arrived and found the camp burning and in ruins, the real Fugaku stumbled into camp.

"Fugaku! Where were you? Where the hell are the rest of your squad?!" an anbu wearing a monkey mask barked at him.

"They didn't make it," Fugaku replied with a plain face.

"Huh, that's the 2nd squad today," the anbu told him.

"What? Which other squad?" Fugaku said, anxious for Mikoto and Itachi's safety.

"Uh, let's see…...Rai and Baru's squad went missing this morning, and then Naka and Naori's squad was sent after them," the anbu told Fugaku in a bored tone.

"All Mangekyou users!" Fugaku realised.

"So, basically, Rai was found with Baru's shuriken in him, and Baru was found with Naka's sword stuck in his gut. Then, Naka was found dead with Naori's sword in his neck and Naori was killed by several shuriken and then burned by a Fire Style."

"Sounds like the clan fears the Mangekyou right now…better to conceal my Sharingan for now," Fugaku told himself in his head.

"Thanks, and what happened here?" Fugaku asked the anbu member, waving his arm at the destroyed camp.

"We're not exactly sure. I think there is someone or something planting Earth Style or Fire Style mines all over the place."

"Mines, huh. Alright, they're probably from the Hidden Stone. Thank you, I'll go investigate, and annihilate the threat if necessary."

Fugaku ran towards the main front, going through a forest and tree jumping when he could. He activated his Sharingan and immediately saw that there was 3 ninja ahead of him. Fugaku smiled, there were in range.

Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu! He felt his chakra build in his throat and he held it in until he couldn't keep it out any longer, then he released his breath. A huge ball of flame erupted from his mouth and Fugaku couldn't deny just a small feeling of triumph as the flames consumed his targets.

Suddenly the air was full of shinobi. Fugaku with his Sharingan could recognise the Leaf, Cloud, Earth and Rain all fighting against one another.

"At least there aren't any Mist shinobi about," he told himself in an attempt to cheer himself up.

Water Style: Great Waterfall Technique! Fugaku saw it coming and dodged.

"Water Style? Looks like I spoke too soon, there ARE Hidden Mist shinobi around here", he corrected himself, "Alright, then…"

Fire Style: Fire Breath Jutsu! Fugaku recreated the feeling of using his clan's fireball technique, but this time, he controlled the amount of flames he let out at a time, resulting in a more accurate, longer attack.

Fire Style: Paper Bomb Jutsu! A rough voice called out. Fugaku's eyes widened slightly. As the police chief of the Leaf Village, he had access to all sorts of intel, and according to the intel, only one person so far had been able to use that jutsu, and that man's name was Hanzo, also known as Hanzo of the Salamander.

As Paper Bombs stuck to everyone's legs, including Fugaku's, the battle froze. As the full horror of what the unlucky shinobi's would soon experience settled in, the noise was almost completely banished from the battleground, except for Hanzo's laughter.

"You know what's in for you!" he chuckled, "Either a grave or a hospital! Though if you do survive, I doubt that you'll ever be able to walk again. Hm, it's no fun if none of you reply. Very well, go and meet your gods! KAI!"

Just as the paper bombs ignited, Fugaku cast a jutsu sign.

Earth Style: Boulder Replacement Jutsu!

As multiple explosions rang out, Fugaku ran for his life. As he did, his Sharingan turned Mangekyou, and he swore that he would protect the rest of his clan with all he had, and the Village Hidden in the Leaves as well.


End file.
